Time Trials
|for = GTA Online Protagonist |location = San Andreas |target = Beat the par time of the race |reward = $101,000 - $104,000 (beating the par time) $1,000 - $4,000 (failed to beat the par time) }} Time Trials are a Freemode Event featured in Grand Theft Auto Online. They were introduced with the Freemode Events Update. Description Time Trials are short races from one location to another. The goal is to beat a par time, rewarding the player with money and reputation. A purple corona will highlight the starting point, which can be seen on the map as a purple stopwatch icon. There are no checkpoints, meaning the player can take any path they want to reach the finishing point. The race is live and one-man only, meaning that other players can see the player racing in the freemode session. To avoid interruptions by others, the player is switched to passive mode. If the player took a wrong turn or ran out of time, they can hold F (PC), Y (Xbox One), or Triangle (PlayStation 4) to restart the race. The player will then be placed at the purple corona and have the option to start the race again. Time Trials are unique and change every week (real-time). Once the player has beaten the par time, the time trial becomes unavailable and reappears after a while. Any further successful attempt on beating the par time will only give the consolation money ($1,000-$4,000). Until February 2, 2016, at total of 22 Time Trials were released. A week later, the list was started all over again, beginning with Del Perro Pier. Certain vehicles, such as the Oppressor and the Deluxo, can't be used for Time Trials. As of the Diamond Casino & Resort update, all weaponized vehicles and special vehicles can no longer be used. In the same update, changes were made so that beating the par time will now award the player $100,000 and not $50,000. With the Peyote Gasser Week event, 10 new Time Trials were added to the game, with the first one being Elysian Island. Trials Gallery GTAO-TimeTrials Marker.png|Time Trial icon on the map. GTAO-TimeTrials-Corona.png|An example of a start corona. GTAO-TimeTrials-Start.png|Time Trial start GTAO-TimeTrials_FinishLine.png|A Time Trial finish line GTAO-TimeTrials-End.png|Time Trial end - in this case it "failed" as the par time was not beaten. TimeTrial-StormDrain-GTAO-Beaten.png|Time Trial end - the par time was beaten. The reward of $51,000 can be seen transacting into the player's bank. Videos GTA Online Freemode Update - Time Trial - Del Perro Pier (Under Par Time)|Del Perro Pier. GTA Online - Time Trial - Observatory (Under Par Time)|Observatory. GTA Online - Time Trial 3 - Great Ocean Highway (Under Par Time)|Great Ocean Highway. GTA Online - Time Trial 4 - Mount Gordo (Under Par Time)|Mount Gordo. GTA Online - Time Trial 5 - End to End (Under Par Time)|End to End. GTA Online - Time Trial 6 - Fort Zancudo (Under Par Time)|Fort Zancudo. GTA Online - Time Trial 7 - Storm Drain (Under Par Time)|Storm Drain. GTA Online - Time Trial 8 - Up Chiliad (Under Par Time)|Up Chiliad. GTA Online - Time Trial 9 - Sawmill (Under Par Time)|Sawmill. GTA Online - Time Trial 10 - Cypress Flats (Under Par Time)|Cypress Flats. GTA Online - Time Trial 11 - Up-n-Atom (Under Par Time)|Up-n-Atom. GTA Online - Time Trial 12 - Maze Bank Arena (Under Par Time)|Maze Bank Arena. GTA Online - Time Trial 13 - Tongva Valley (Under Par Time)|Tongva Valley. GTA Online - Time Trial 14 - Coast to Coast (Under Par Time)|Coast to Coast. GTA Online - Time Trial 15 - Casino (Under Par Time)|Casino. GTA Online - Time Trial 16 - Route 68 (Under Par Time)|Route 68. GTA Online - Time Trial 17 - LSIA (Under Par Time)|LSIA. GTA Online - Time Trial 18 - Calafia Way (Under Par Time)|Calafia Way. GTA Online - Time Trial 19 - Vinewood Bowl (Under Par Time)|Vinewood Bowl. GTA Online - Time Trial 20 - Power Station (Under Par Time)|Power Plant. GTA Online - Time Trial 21 - Raton Canyon (Under Par Time)|Raton Canyon. GTA Online - Time Trial 22 - Down Chiliad (Under Par Time)|Down Chiliad. GTA Online Time Trial - Elysian Island Under Par Time|Elysian Island. GTA Online Time Trial - Galileo Park Under Par Time|Galileo Park. GTA Online Time Trial - Stab City Under Par Time|Stab City. GTA Online Time Trial - Vinewood Hills Under Par Time|Vinewood Hills. GTA Online Time Trial - Grove Street Under Par Time|Grove Street. GTA Online Time Trial - LSIA II Under Par Time|LSIA II. GTA Online Time Trial - Pillbox Hill Under Par Time|Pillbox Hill. GTA Online Time Trial - Elysian Island II Under Par Time|Elysian Island II. GTA Online Time Trial - Lake Vinewood Estates Under Par Time|Lake Vinewood Estates. GTA Online Time Trial - El Burro Heights Under Par Time|El Burro Heights. Tips *When attempting a Time Trial, pick a vehicle which suits the situation at hand. Fast motorcycles and Supers are the ideal choices for Time Trials, ideally fully upgraded. *Start during day time; most of the time trials pass through or end in unlit areas, and headlights aren't too efficient, which could put the player at risk of crashing. *Most Time Trials require some level of speed conservation. Avoid unnecessary collisions with traffic and be light on the brakes when heading into corners. Additionally, traffic can be unpredictable as often times, they will change lanes or commit careless driving that can pose a risk to the player if they're not careful. *Particularly for End to End and Storm Drain, pulling wheelies, whether constantly or one giant one, will result in a major increase in both acceleration and top speed. Be sure to pull wheelies whenever possible, even if it means taking a risk. Be mindful when choosing motorcycles as some, such as the Hakuchou Drag, are incapable of pulling off wheelies. External Links *Time Trials and other Freemode Events announced on Rockstar Newswire es:Contrarrelojes Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer in GTA V Category:Game Modes Category:Challenges Category:Freemode Events Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Missions in Freemode Events Update Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online